


Names

by Truly_Happy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Names, Storm Trooper, Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Happy/pseuds/Truly_Happy
Summary: Stormtroopers are not supposed to have names





	Names

Storm troopers don't have names. This, along with total subservience and dedication to the first order, has been drilled into them ever since they were small children, cowering in the bunks, trying desperately to cling to something. But in the order there is no one to wipe tears or miss booboos, no one to cling to- they are soldiers whether they like it or not. 

They don't own anything either. When they are first inducted everything is taken from them. Any momento, no matter how small, is confiscated. Their heads are shaved and they are submitted to training as young as three. 

It is basic human nature to be drawn to something you cannot have. Finn, back when he was still FN-2187, used to pick up small, useless things from the garbage binds he was supposed to be emptying. Never anything you could get into trouble for, of course- just a slip of torn up paper, a particularly interesting rock. Usually thrown out as soon as he changes his suite.

It's the same with names- officially, no one is supposed to get attached to anyone. Like Finn got attached to Slip. That's the allure of names, you see. Something all your own that no one else can take away. Slip, Phasma, Finn, Eights- all nicknames, assigned as a small act of rebellion.

See, storm troopers learn early on that you aren't supposed to own things. That you, in the grand scheme of things, will inevitably die and be replaced. That you don't matter. The spoken word- stories conjured up by Gossip and children's suppressed imagination, as well as trivial things like nicknames- those are the things that no commander or general, or even emperor, can take from you. Those things will continue long after you are gone, in hushed whispers amongst night guards, or between bunks long after lights out. Stories of the trooper who ran away with a pilot, or or the girl in chrome armour who was once a warrior on a far off planet. Yes, stories continue long after you are gone, especially for stormtroopers.


End file.
